Reach For The Right Star
by Aurora.rubyanca
Summary: in the 4th day, finally V allowed RFA member in the first time to meet MC. they wasn't expected that MC will be so gorgeous and heart taker. but for this long, MC had been falling for the Actor, Zen. Can she stole the actor heart as she found Yoosung in love to her? this gonna be a lot of smut and lemon. hope you like it! MC X Zen, Jaehee X Jumin.
1. Chapter 1

PS : every */- In the message show you that the character are sending couple messages or who is sending a messages. i had difficulty to reduce the some space to divide the messages. im sorry for the inconvenience ; ;

chapter one : day 4, Yoosung confession.

its been 4 days i've been with RFA members, and can't lie all these guys sometimes drive me crazy. especially Zen. since i join, hes the one who always stealing my attention so well. i realized Jae He always againts me when i'm trying to get close to Zen but even i'm trying to deny, i had already in love with the actor.

tonight all of us will gather in Jumin penthouse, V told all of us that is easier for us to work if we can meet in real life also. so i can go wherever i need to go without worrying the classified information in Rika's Apartment. this is my first time meet Zen, everytime i think about it, my heart beating faster. I'm looking for the outfit on Rika's cupboard that can make them amazed at me. finally, i found something that i think its really perfect. not really formal, elegant, cute and sexy. a red halter backless mini dress, and its really suits me and showing my body shape well. i combine it with black coat and black sexy heels that unintentionally had the same size as my foot. im gonna totally blow their mind and make them wet dream about me. well its too much but theres no big deal about these imaginary thoughts.

after i'm ready, Jumin limo pick me up in the place that they were mention and bring me to jumin penthouse, Jumin got his own Penthouse and its have a really wide backyards, pool, and garden, in short words he is rich as fuck. this why so many girls out there chasing him to married for. he can handle anyone future like they never imagine.

"miss, you can follow me to ballroom" Jumin bodyguard lead me into the way to ballroom. i heard that hes talking to someone on his communicator giving information that i already in front of the door. I started to feel nervous and myheart beating faster than before.

the ballroom door is open, everyone already there. i can recognize them all, they had the same look like the photos on the messenger, Jae Hee, Jumin, Yoosung, V, 707 and... Zen.

"Miss, you can take off your coat if you want," the bodyguard bring my consideration back into myself "oh yes please" you said politely, i feel all of them stare into me, uh-oh did i look overrated? i hope not... sighs

V walk close into me and smile give his hands to hold and bring me close to all RFA members. "so, here it is MC, MC, this is RFA members, and RFA members, this is MC" V introduce you to all of the RFA member officially.

I saw Yoosung and Seven cheek turn to pink, Jumin and Jae Hee nod and give a simple smile, and Zen turn out his face to somewhere else. im starting to worried again, did i look overrated? did i put too much? Zen look at me...

"You look gorgeous MC, and welcome to RFA, ill will help you as much as i can" thanks god! Jae Hee break the awkward moment, i feel a bit calm down now.

"Thank you Jae Hee, i will do my best, so far i got already 10 guess who accept our invitation on the party, and i hope we can get more guests from the party" i start to explain what i've been doing all these days.

"you've been doing a great job MC, even you're coming from the hacker but you really help us, especially after Rika not anymore with us... and also you are... really... beautiful... i didn't knows that you're really do... " Yoosung cheek starts to even red when he stammered said the words.

"Yes yes! you even more beautiful than ms vanderwood 3rd. i hope you will enjoy your stay with us. by the way Jumin, where is elly? i want to play with elly!" Seven suddenly look every direction, looking for Jumin cat.

"Its Elizabeth 3rd, don't you dare to think that i will let you go after her, i put her somewhere save since i know her live is in danger" Jumin show some pissed expression towards Seven.

"oh come on! im not risking Elly live! i want to hug herr... ughhh!" Seven grumbling a lot and suddenly Zen starts to sneeze.

"Achoo...uh...yes, you better keep your furball somewhere far from me just imagine those thing make my allergy comes, so babe.. welcome to RFA, i hope i also can help.." Zen rubbing his itchy nose slowly and he gave a smile that makes my heart beat fast again. uh this guys is so fucking handsome. hes even more handsome than in his picture that he gave on messanger. i give a simple nod and smile to him, i feel my cheek become warmer.

"okay, should we go dinner, i had prepare it, then you can go rest in the room that i also prepare it" Jumin breaks another awkward moment, thank you Jumin. thank you.

as we follow him to the dinning room, in walking behind zen, look his backs, so perfect. Suddenly Yoosung walks beside me.

"MC, you are really beautiful... since you're coming i can't stop thinking about you.. i wish we can have really good times as long we can see each other" his statement make me worried that Zen thinking that i have special relationship with Yoosung i walk a bit faster and grab Zen hands to hold it without makes Yoosung realize. please Zen.. hold it back...

"thank you, Yoosung. as i said, i will do my best for RFA, im wishing also all of us having a good time also, i cant wait until the party begin, i wish those greek statue really look at me.." i said to Yoosung a bit louder so Zen can hear it.

"What? Whats that suppose to mean?" Yoosung ask in curiosity, suddenly Zen hold my hands back and i feel he rub my back hands with his fingers.

"nothing" i smile again at Yoosung. actually i smile because i feel relieved that Zen hold my hands back.

on the dinning room, Jumin sit alone in the main chair, and Zen sit next to me. while we wait the foods comes out, Jumin do some work with Jae Hee, they both never stop working. Yoosung seem to be busy with his phone and sometimes he looks like taking a picture of me. i dont wanna feel too confident, since i know that hes playing various game in his phone. when hes not close to his computer or LOLOL is under maintenance. Seven is calculating of coordinate by talking with his headphone, V and Zen also in his phone looks like sending message to someone.

i feel my phone vibrating, im sure that the guest messaging me again, when i wanted to take my phone, its slip from my hands and fall down. thanks god this dinning room floor are covered with a thick rug. so i guess my phone is save. i bow to left from my chair to takes my phone and its make my hair comes to left and left my back a bit cold since i wear a backless halter. when i can reach my phones, i feel my phones vibrate again, and then i read the message shown.

You got 3 New Messages and 3 Emails.

oh.. a lot.. lets see the emails. 3 another guest is accepting the Party invitation, allergy, hospital, and model. this is another good news. and lets see who is sending me messages. oh, its yoosung, JaeHee, Seven and... Zen!

JaeHee 

_How do you think about zen? he is so perfect isn't he, i wish you aren't involved into any special relationship, cause i'm afraid it will damage his popularity. anyway you look so gorgeus. yoosung and euh zen can't stop looking at you, i envy you MC._

\- _kyaaa yes! he is so perfect Jae Hee i can't stop imagine about him and still wanna lick his abs. omgomgomg. well about his popularity i know, but you can't stop if he let himself get involved into any special relationship isn't he? aslike those girls who wanna work with her. im sure he knows what to do. but its very nice of you worrying about everyone here. dont be envy at me, without you im nothing. xoxo -_

 _sadly yes, but though im glad you think about that mc. xoxo_

Jaehee still worried that im having special relationship with Zen. well since the first day, Zen wasn't stop calling me and i wasn'tstop talk to him out the chat room. i can't denied i had strong feeling towards Zen now.

Zen

 _*hey babe...  
_ _euh... you look so gorgeous...  
_ _like a VS model. even better...  
_ _sexy.. elegant.. cute.. so perfect..._

 _*i can't stop looking at you..  
_ _especially when you hold my hand..  
_ _t_ _his 'greek statue' already look at you.._

 _*im sure that you're replying all the guest email right now, i can't wait until u read my message and reply it._

 _*why did Yoosung can't stop taking your picture.. don't look at him see me, talk to me like we done everyday._

i freeze when i read Zen message, my face turning into red he send me 4 messages in such a rapid time. oh my god i don't know how to reacted now. wait what? Yoosung taking picture of me? i should read Yoosung message now.

Yoosung

*sent a picture 01

*sent a picture 02

*sent a picture 03

*sent a picture 04

 _*i don't know how many times i told you, that you're really beautiful. i just imagine that the girls on the picture is mine. so i could kiss her everyday and show her that im in love from the first time she join the chat room. i wish shes single and i can have her just for me only_

yes he is taking a lot of my picture and he ask me to be his girlfriend. oh Yoosung, my heart already taken by Zen. im sorry Yoosung.

\- _you taking my picture without my permission. its rude. but thank you for the compliment Yoosung. to be honest, my heart already taken by someone. i don't know he will got the same feeling like i do, but i truly love him. i wish you understand and we still be can have a good company like it was.-_

Message already sent. i saw into Yoosung and smiles at him, i give him my best smile, Yoosung cheek are really red and look sad, im sorry Yoosung. But then he give a cheerful smile also. he nods and looks understand. my phone vibrating again in couple times. Zen!

Zen

 _*babe, i can't wait any longer. i want to talk to you more. don't ignore me too long_

 _*hey babe, don't makes me so jealous. i saw you and Yoosung smiling each other. im not okay right now._

oh Zen, be patient... even i deeply in love to you, my business wasn't only my feelings towards you... even i wanted to give all i have for you right now, RFA is important without this organization, i can't even met someone like you... sighs...

 _-im sorry Zen, JaeHee and Yoosung is sending me a message also, and some email from the guest. im sorry to make you wait.-_

 _*so Yoosung over me now? hmmm..._

 _\- no. as a member theres no someone over someone. and as personal, also no. you over everyone. i make my self like this because i want to make you look at me. over anyone else in RFA member, or everyone else. you can't imagine how nervous im when i see you from the first time, how nervous im when im thinking that im overreacted or got overrated looks. oh god Zen. you...-_

 _*i what? lol._

Hes even dare to tease me now.. uh!

\- _drive me crazy about you...i can't stop thinking about you since the first call you made.70% of my brains are fulfilled of you..i just..._ -

he didnt reply. i sigh disappointed. i put my phones on the table. look at everyone still busy with their job. Jumin schedule are really on the line, since its still early to dinner, he said that we can do our job before dinner. well at the time refer to what he said, its exactly one hour before it and time move so slow it still 30 minutes before it. i put my hand on my lap, taking a deep breath gather some energy to make some smile later. Since Zen isn't reacting to what i sent earlier.

suddenly he move his hand into my lap, holding my hand under the table tight rub my back hand a bit and smile at me. i just see him in such confused way. looking something on his warm sight. i just trying to smile back at him even it wasn't my best like i gave to Yoosung and then he let go of my hand and back holding his phone slowly like he wasn't from holding my hands. then i saw my phone screen turned on.

You've got 1 New Message.

i reach my phone carefully and open the new message. its Zen.

Zen

 _*so just look at me from now on. don't you realize how much i wanted to see you since we've been calling everyday?  
i can't wait to done any rehearsal or any gym just only to call you? MC..._

 _-i have no idea, Zen..-_

 _*and now you're emerge in front of me like a goddess and make everyone look at you. don't you know how much i wanna hug you?_

 _*don't you know how jealous im when you smiling at yoosung?_

 _*and those looks..._ o _h my god, babe...  
_ _don't you know how much i hold my self? babe, you're the one drive me crazy right now._

 _-Zen...  
_ _to be honest, i just reject yoosung feeling...  
_ a _nd i ask him to still in good company, since we are in the same organization...-_

- _and also...  
_ _i rejected Yoosung cause I've been in love... im hardly in love to an actor that might be have no feeling for me..  
_ _im in love to Hyun Ryu. im sorry i have to say this but, i can't really hold it anymore...  
_ _i love you, Hyun...-_

Zen freezed. so did i. suddenly Jumin standing and talk, break the emotional moment i got now.

"time to dinner, take a breaks for while, we need energy to work aren't we?" as Jumin finished his words, his chef and maids comes out bring us dinner. even now i didnt feel hungry. at all.

the chef's served beef steak and wine for us, what a luxurious dinner and Jumin got this everyday. he such a successful rich as fuck guy and thanks god my family are settled family that teach me a lot of table manner so i don't need to confuse with a the spoon and fork that they serve in front of me. i've taste the steak, even im not hungry anymore, this steak totally delicious.

"how is it taste, MC?"Jumin ask me, i wipe some sauce on my lips with some tissue ive got.

"its delicious, jumin. i can eat this like everyday" i said honestly and makes Jumin smile.

"You can come to my penthouse everyday to accompany me then" he said with such a bright smile and make me blush. god, hes so handsome. if only i wasnt falling for Zen. i've already in love to this super busy guy.

"i didnt suggest you to do that, MC. Since hes so busy, you will be only do what he wants. you dont wanna be ended like me" JaeHee interupting Jumins word.

"yeah, im objected also. you had a furball and special assistant already, you dont need anymore for you jumin" Zen also interupting in some pissed tunes but really calm gestures. such a great actor.

"hey i just offer my kindness to her.. you guys are mean" Jumin shows some dislike.

"well, she need privacy also to gather the guest jumin, we agreed from the first time aren't we" V try to chill Jumin out.

"We can have another family dinner like this again, if we have free time aren't we? im glad to gather with all of you since i've been joining RFA, im a bit having lonely time when i had to eat. i feel having real family again now. thanks to V, Jumin and Seven" i said intercede everyone with my best smile.

Jumin and Seven face comes into red looking at me, and all of them look at me and giving warm smile to me.

"yes of course. i wonder did you have someone now MC, cause i believe hes so lucky to have someone generous like you. and also beautiful" Jumin said. i just returned him another smile for his statement. im still worry about what Zen thoughts right now after i sent those messages.

after the dinner, they still continue working, except V, Yoosung and Seven, they had to go since seven cant really go far away from his pc, Yoosung had a class tomorrow, and V need to seek another photos to donate in party. tonight, me, Jae hee and Zen staying at Jumin penthouse cause its already late to get home and now were still continue some work.

"Jumin, i need to go to the bathroom, wheres the way?" i ask him.

"oh, i need to make some calls now, and JaeHee have to write what i said, but Zen knows it, since he several time come to my place, can you take her please, Zen?" Jumin ask Zen. no. its a bad idea. bad idea. but i need to go to bathroom. uhh...

"oh what? yes sure. come MC, let me show you the way" he put down his phone on the table and help me standing from the chair. he such a gentleman. but this is such a bad idea.

i followed zen into the bathroom, Jumin must be so lonely in this very big penthouse he just only live alone. i had to walk like passing 4 or 5 big room to reach the bathroom.

"here it is, ill be waiting here until you done, babe" he smiled at me, wait what? did he just called me babe?

"y-yes... thank you" i stammered and go inside the bathroom.

oh my god! this is very good bathroom! big bathup for i don't know might be in jacuzzi size, oh it wasn't time to admire the bathroom, Zen still wasn't responding the message and might be he will not reply at all and act we arent messaging earlier. but he called me babe. god what should i do? why did im in love with someone who almost impossible. im feeling like reaching out a star. the right star. for me..

ive done my business on the bathroom and i think i nees to re-touch my lipstick. i wipe it to much when i ate the steak. well its not gone but its not red as it was. then i gather some energy for smile to Zen again.. sighs..

"im done..."i said in such smile but Zen wasnt smile.

he suddenly take a big move reach my back neck and my waist thwn he kiss me right on the lips. i gasp in his sudden move, everytime im trying to lose his locks, i feel he locks me tighter. the kiss going deeper. i feel my blood running to my head, i can't think about thing unless Zen. Zen who kiss me right now. i move both of my hand on his chest which earlier wanted to lose his locks, but now my hand slowly reach his back neck and wrapped around it. Our kiss going deeper, and deeper. i just heard our gasp between our deep kiss. my finger trace his back heads, slipped my fingers between his hair which actually so damn soft. i feel his lock even tighter push his chest against mine. it makes me a bit moan since i feel my bra rub my breast skin.

"mmhhh... hyun..." ive been moaning almost whisper in between our kiss, but suddenly he slow down the kiss and let go off my lips. i still want him more but i don't wanna look so aggressive even i want to do something more. since bathroom right behind us. but he wasn't let go off my body and he hug me tight.

"Babe, you can't imagine how much i want to do this from the first time i saw you. I've been holding my self to not do something to you, even when you said that on the message.. i wanted to hug you and kiss you right there..." he whispered on my ear makes me almost cry in happiness.

"but Hyun.. i love.." he interupt my words by losing his hugs and kissed me gently. more soft.

"we need to get back there, before they looking for us... and before the beast awaken" he said after he let go of my lips.

"ah right.. wait... what?" i said in disappointed curious gesture.

"Nevermind, and oh i think you need to re-touch your lipstick since ive been take it all" he teasingly smiled at me and makes my cheek successfully turn into red.

"right. yes" i replied and turn and hide my blushing face.

we walked back into the dinning room, Jumin and JaeHee to busy to realize that theres awkward moment between me and Zen. we're back into our chair and starts to hold phones again. since Yoosung, Seven and V wasnt with us i need to open messanger.

707 : heya MC

MC : heya Seven, you already arrived gow about Yoosung?

707 : Yes, couple minutes a go, i dropped Yoosung first then go home.

Yoosung : Yes, thanks seven. i think im going to sleep now, LOLOL is under maintenance now, Jumin and Jae Hee still working?

MC. : Yes, they did. im just checking that you guys safely returned at home, after im done withwith some emails im going to sleep also.

Zen : So everyone here, glad you guys already home, since i didnt bring any script here, im gonna rest also i got 2 days off, Jumin had his own gym so i don't afraid to lose any work out.

707 : Btw, i didn't know that you're more attractive than your picture shows MC, more bright, more sexy.. more than miss Vanderwood 3rd. lolololol. dont you think so Zen? Yoosung?

Yoosung : Yes, she is.

Zen : How dare you compare MC with your maid Seven?

707 : because you interested to her? lololololol.

MC : lolololol. don't tease Zen Seven.

707 : but you laugh. lololol.

Yoosung : alright im going to sleep now.

707 : I need to get to work also.

Zen : I need to send some email to my producers too. see you guys.

Zen has left the chat room.

707 : he leave. lolololol

Yoosung : lololololol, okay im going

707 : me too

MC : goodnight, Seven.

Yoosung has left the chat room.

707 : goodnight MC

707 has left the chat room.

they safely arrived, so i need to reply some of the emails since 6 of them replying lolol, lololguild, cherryfarm, narcissist, bracelet, and netizen. Yoosung sent me a message

Yoosung

 _*whoever the guy is, he is so lucky to have your heart MC, and also if you need me just tell me, ill be always there for you. as everything. (dont take it as hopeless action)_

Yoosung, you're so nice.. I'm sorry..

 _\- Yes, i know Yoosung. thank you. thats very nice of you -_

right after i send the message, Zen messaged me.

Zen

 _*i want to hear you calling my name again...  
_ _i want to hug and kiss you again..  
_ _i want to see those eyes while kissing you again..  
_ _i want you...  
_ _i want you to want me as i do..  
_ _MC...  
_ _Saranghae..._

okay im blushing hard right now and also trying so hard not to cry since Jumin and Jae Hee already cleaning up the desk like they already done with their job, i take a deep breath and reply Zen message.

- _Hyun, don't you know im trying real hard not to cry. i want you more than you want me..  
_ _i want to hug you right now, and proved that this wasn't a dream.. -_

 _*Don't sleep tonight. ill prove you this wasn't a dream babe. everytime i remember how you called me by my name makes me wanted to hug you tight and never let you go_

 _\- I'll be waiting, Hyun...-_

"its late now, let me take you all to your room, my maid will bring your coat to your room, MC" Jumin said and bring his coat in his hands.

"I think i can go home, Mr. Han i..." Jae Hee answered Jumin.

"No you can't, since we got meeting in afternoon, we should be together. i had prepare some suit for all of you, in your room also so, let me take all of you to your room" Jumin interrupt Jae Hee words and start walking.

"If you said so " Jae Hee just nodded.

Chapter one ends.


	2. Chapter 2

hello! im sorry that i cut the story in the middle, cause i think its gonna be boring if i put them all in one chapter and im sorry about the bad english, since english wasnt my first language. one more things, even it goes like day to day, i dont make it seem the same like the game does. so im sorry if this is wasnt your favourite one but im trying to make it to be. warning, so much smut! so here the chapter 2.

Chapter two : Day 5, completely yours, completely mine.

Jumin side

Since its late i don't allowed anyone left, going home. i'm thinking about their safety and now they're following me to lead them into their room and well i need to explain about some things in my penthouse.

"so my room connected into Jae Hee room, and MC connected into Zen room, so if we need each other we just only knock on the door which is connected to each other, it had lock so don't worry about someone getting in your room unless you let them in, and also since this is a big penthouse, if you need anything which not available on the room, you can press the maid buttons, they will bring everythings you need. including you Jae Hee." i explain each details on his penthouse.

"will do, Mr. Han" Jae Hee answer the command politely.

"so zen, this is your room, have a nice rest" i said to this salty Actor.

"thank you, Jumin. oh please dont bring your furball around my room okay?" he aware me and gave a salty smile.

"nah, she just around this area on day time to wake me up. chill. goodnight then" i gave smile to him.

"thanks, goodnight" he said with a simple smile and enter his room and we continue walk into MC room.

"and heres your room. well my room and Jae Hee room a bit far from you both if you wanna talk to me or Jae Hee you can text or called, as long we awake we gonna respon to all if it, so have a nice rest MC" i said to MC and open her room for her.

"Thank you so much Jumin, Jae Hee, i can't really do a thing without you. this really means a lot" MC said with such a lovely smile. if only my heart wasn't taken by my own assistant, might be ill make her mine. with her generosity, her kindness, and she doesnt look interested with all i have, she is really perfect for me.

"We who always thankful to you, without you joining in our organization, im not sure we will held another party in close time, well even i still suspect you a bit... euh don't get offended." Jae Hee gave a simple smile to her.

"I understand, thank you so much.. Jae Hee" MC suddenly hug Jae Hee and make Jae Hee cheek turn red and freezed. "it really means a lot. well good night for you guys. have a nice rest" she warmly smile at us and close the door.

"Shes really..." Jae Hee still freezed.

"warm, i know. lets go to your room, you need rest also" i continue her words and we walk into Jae Hee room.

" , did you trust her already?" Jae Hee ask me she such critical and independent woman, thats why im in love to her.

"i do, but i keep my eyes on her so if something might be going wrong, i have backing plan already. so this is your room, i have set everything you need, we gonna have days like this again often so make it comfortable as you can" i opened her room for her.

"i will Mr. han, thank you" she nodded and walk into her room.

"Jae Hee" i called her.

"yes, Mr. Han?" she ask me.

"Call me Jumin if its outside the office and around RFA members, we're equal" i said to her. sometimes i become uncomfortable when he too much calling me by my family name.

"but..." i cut her words, by pushing my lips againts her.

"...just.. say.. my name..." i said while i lose my lips from her.

"...okay... Jumin..." she obey what i told her.

"assistant kang was only in office. for me personally you're Jae Hee, my precious girls. goodnight, have nice dream." i kissed her forehead and walked into my room as she close the door.

Jae hee Side

what did just happened? Jumin? after all these years? oh my god... this is make sense. he never get mad if i done something wrong, well i almost never done something wrong, but if i do, he never get mad. but what if that just only his way to make me obey him.. i have no idea to just happened. my phone vibrates, i wonder who is it from.

you've got 2 messages.

MC

 _*I_ _know i got a lot of things to make you having more job, for real Jae Hee without you i can't do such a thing. did you see the sleep wear that Jumin prepare for us on the bed? its VS lingerie. its so sexy, thanks god he allowed us to lock the room ; ;_

wait what? VS.. i run into the bed and yes shes right. hes preparing cream backless with lace detail lingerie for me, i don't know what is this guys thinking of. its real sexy. oh well yes he allowed us to lock the door and no security camera inside the room or the room aisle so who cares i need something to wear to sleep.

- _Yes he prepare for me also, since he doesn't put any security camera so just wear it, we need something to wear aren't we?_ _-_

 _*Yeah no other choices, so Jae Hee have a nice rest. xoxo_

 _-You too. xoxo-_

I believe the guys the she love must be really lucky. a beautiful warm cheerful girls like her, easily to make someone in love. she make me missed my long hair. then i go to bath and change my clothes into that lingerie before i read another messages, i sit down on the bed and reach my phone. oh.. its Jumin..

Jumin

 _*Jae Hee.. i'm sorry for my irresponsible action. might be make you confuse.._

 _*well you can forget about it if it makes you uncomfortable.._ _but, i will not forget about it since that was my first kiss. well its not officially since some of the girls which work with us steal it from me, but thats my first move to kiss someone first.._ _so.. goodnight.._

his first kiss? what?

 _\- whats that suppose to mean Jumin? why now? after this years?-_ _Cause i can't really hold my self to own you by myself cause you always look at that salty actor._ what? really Jumin? you jealous because i fancy Zen? for real?

 _\- you own me. i work for you. you dont need to kiss me to make me stop fancy Zen. you only need to told me about that things-_

 _*Jae Hee.._ _dont make me come into your room.._ _i have all the access on my home remember? what im suppose to do to make you understand.._

whattt? no! no! not in this sexy sleep wear stupid brain!

 _-dont you dare to come here!_ _-_

 _*why not? is it so hard to make you understand that im being honest about my feelings towards you?_ _b_ _eside i have rights to meet my assistant whenever i want.._

such a jerk!, wait, he had feelings? for me? it almost impossible, i don't feel like my self make someone like Jumin falling in love, im the one who fall for him but i just know my position. he choose me from thousand people out there and I've been never feel more lucky.

 _-please no. im not ready to meet you now._ _what kind of topic you bring here? i didn't understand. please more be specific.-_

 _*god. Jae hee_.. _I'm going into you right now._

Fuck, fuck fuckittty fuck! i need something to cover my self, yes my blazer. i heard 'click' on the door hes going in. he walk slowly with towels on his head, topless, with his pajamas bottom. he had a real good abs also even more than zen, its totally perfect. he just done bathing, his soap smell so good. oh god ive being so confused and panic!

"You looks gorgeous, Jae Hee..." he said while slowly walk towards me.

"Mr. i mean jumin..i want to sleep" i told him.

"i want to sleep also... but.. with someone i love..." he said and he slowly move towards me and hold my jawline look into my eyes and then kissed me gently. he put off my blazer while he kissed me and lose his kiss.

"Jumin?" i called his name to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"i love you Jae Hee, more than i love Elizabeth 3rd. more than i love my job. i love you.." he closed his eyes and put his forehead against mine.

"but why now?" i ask him in curiosity.

"cause we never really had time like this. and you always look so tired. i know sometimes ive been such a dick, but i can't help my self because.. i didn't need to explain about this didnt i?" he said desperately. i touch his cheek. reach his neck and kiss him back and let it go then bury my face in his bare chest.

"thats was fast.." he gave a disappoint gesture.

"i love you too.." i said almost whisper.

suddenly he take my waist and he lift me into the bed, he put me slowly on the bed and he climb the bed

"lets sleep before i change my mind" he said and pull the blanket and cover his body and mine and lie down beside me.

"agreed..." i replied the i push my body close into him and hug hug him from aside. he freezed but then he kiss my forehead and hug me back.

"Goodnight, love. dream about us" he whisper and close his eyes

"goodnight.." and i close my eyes.

MC side

before im going to bath i had unlocked the connector door based on his message earlier. now i've done bathing, those warm water relieved me, i wear the lingerie that Jumin provide me, im looking at the mirror. this is real sexy. it show a lot cleavage, and the back side its full of lace and its transparent. i don't know what Jumin thinking when he prepared this lingerie. i heard connected door is clicking, i got panic attack, since i know that must be Zen is going into my room, im trying to act normal but damn i just freezed looking at my self in the mirror.

slowly i saw Zen reflection in the mirror, hes topless with pajamas long bottom. hes totally greek statue, so handsome and flawless. god make such a beautiful creature like him. slowly he wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my neck slowly down to my shoulder.

"babe...you're so beautiful. ive been so lucky that met such a god beautiful creature like you.." did he can read my mind? he just saying what ive been thinking. he kiss back my neck and make me moan a bit.

"Hyun... did Jumin just only gave you the bottom?" i called his name and slowly he turned myself into him.

"no, i just lazy to wear it, beside what is he thinking gave you sleep wear like those?" he look at my cleavage that automatically make me cover it with my hands.

"no babe no.. you dont to cover it... its perfectly suit you.. its beautiful.." he said still holding my waist and pull it closer against his body.

"Hyun... i love you" slowly i touch his cheek which is having real smooth skin. he close his eyes feeling my hands on his cheek. slowly i pull his face into me and kissed him in his lips, this is the first time making a move to kiss someone, i feel mint in his lips like he had doing some mint toothpaste earlier, i play with his lower lip and suck it deeper slowly. his hand hold my back neck and slip his finger on my hair that make a tingling sensation. he began to caressing the inside of my mouth, he push his lips even harder as he push his chest against mine and i let his tongue explore every inch of my mouth.

"Hyunn.." can't hold any moan as he dart his lips into my neck and bite it, back into jaw line as he tighten his lock on me. hiss and groan comes out from my lips when he lose his hand from my waist and squeeze my ass.

"babe, you drive me insane with those kind of voice" he whisper among his intense kiss.

"Hyun.. i.. want.. you.." i stammered in my heavy breathing.

"Babe..." he bite his own lips seeing my red lust face begging him to be mine. "you sure.. about.. this?" he ask me in doubt.

"Yes.. im all yours.." im teasing him to provoke him do some more.

"babe... you know... theres no turning back when you awaken the beast inside" he warn me as he round his arms in my waist. pull me closer to him

"i have.. no.. regret.." i said in such temptation ways.

he start another kiss on my lips and slip his tongue on my mouth. he left me in gasp as he pull both lingerie strap from my shoulder down. im only in my black lace bra and panties, he lose the kiss that left connected saliva among our mouth. ive been so tempted to do something more

he take a slow step back and lead me to follow him to the coach beside king size bed that Jumin prepare on my room. he sat down on the couch, lead me to climb his body and sat on his lap and i heard moan as i put my self in auch comfort position on top of his crotch. i feel his crotch totally hard on me.

"babe.. you such a naughty girl.." he smirk on me and totally make me blush hard.

"Hyun.." he start another kiss and traced to my jawline down to my neck while he unbutton my bra. moan and groan comes out again from my mouth as he dart his lips into my chest skin down to my breast. as he unbutton my bra he squeeze my breast and suck the other side. i can't think about anything else but Zen.

as he done on my breast i grind my waist on his crotch, with both of his thighs straddling on mine its easier for me to feel how hard is he right now. hes trying to concentrate to what is he doing right now but he can't resist the feeling that he got from me. his act seem to be restrained as i grind faster on his.

"babe.. i.. " he moan as he held my waist, push it and move it faster.

"im.. gonna.. c-come" i stammered among moans, i feel my body strain as my orgasm cames out.

"oh.. wow.. its my turn now babe" he slowly push me from his lap and makes me wanna fall down since i got my first orgasm, but he catch and lift me to the bed.

"Hyun.. i still can't really feel my thighs. you meanie.." i protested him and make him feel bad.

"im sorry my princess, i can't really hold my self to do you more.." he said then kiss my forehead and make another blush on my cheek.

he put me down on the bed and climb as he grab my thighs and kiss inner side of it makes another groan as i grab pillow to hold the incredible feelings as he done to me. he pull my last piece on my body and amazed to the scenery in front of him, i turn my face out hide my blush.

"babe, you're really beautiful" he admire what he seen. he kisses my lips, and and move his body on top of me gently parted my legs with his, allowing himself yo crouch between my legs. i feel hes trying to lose his pajamas bottom.

he press his chest against mine as he lose his pajamas button, his hands went down caressing the inner part of my thighs. his hand brushing my sensitive spot without warning and sent me an incredible feeling that i've never felt before towards my whole body.

"babe i can't hold any longer... can i go futher?" he ask for my permission while holding his body in the top of me.

i just slowly nodded, starring at him with such glazed eyes. he brush his already hard member on my lady part. i couldn't help but tensing up an instinctively block his way in. he smiled.

"i-its.. my.. fi-first time.. be.. gentle.." i stuttered said such in complicated feeling. fear but wants more.

"right.. might be it will hurt, but you'll love it after all.. trust me.." he calmed me down. i nodded again.

He brushed his hard part and pushed in one thrust. oh my god! its so damn fucking hurt! i bite my lips to hold my scream, and it left me tear on my eyes.

"Are you okay babe... you crying.. is it hurt?" his face look panicked but feel ectasy and wipe my tears. he wanna pull it but i hold his back thighs with of my legs.

"im.. fine.. just go..on..please Hyun.." i beg him.

"damn!" he cursing and slowly thrust me more, slowly the pains gone and turn to an amazing feeling that ive never felt before. his movement getting faster and makes me moan and groan in ectasy.

"babe.. its amazing.. inside you.." he raved in his moan. he kissed me everywher while he keeps thrusting, slowly he pulled me up to sit without letting his thrust, my body automatically grind on the top of him, following his current wave as i feel such ectasy feeling among our movement.

"Hyun.. its.. amazing.." i unconsciously raved while my hand holding his shoulder and grind on him. he lay me down again to missionary position, squeeze my breast as he thrust me faster.

"babe.. ohh.. im... about to came.." another raved come among our moan.

"faster hyun.. me too..." he thrust me deeper and faster and a bit make my vision darkned and feel ectasy as our orgasm come.

"i love you MC...ahh!.." he squeling betwen his orgasm and collapsed on my chest. "babe.. i love you.." he continued in his heavy breathing and kissed my lips.

"i love you too Hyun.." i replied as he lose his lips from mine.

"from now on, keep your eyes only on me.. you're mine now.. and im yours.." he said as he pull himself from me and put his head on the pillow and pull me to hug him.

"aren't we need to take something to cover us first darlin?" i asked him when i feel good sensation when my chest touched his.

"Aren't we?" he ask me back and tease by brushed his chest slowly against mine.

"yes.." as i escaped from his lock, run taking the lingerie on the floor and make him chuckled. " you.. too.." as i saw his sexy bare naked body on the bed.

"what? you didnt like what you see?" he teased me by posing on such sexy way.

"Hyunnnn" i pissed and called his name.

"alright, alright" he said in laugh.

i climb out the bed as Zen putting on his pajamas button. he followed me to bed and dart a kissed on my neck. "darlin.. we need to wake early.." i protested in moan.

"why? i got day off and Jumin will let us stay whenever we want.." he still dart another kiss on my lips.

"blood stain.. i need to clean it up, thanks god you use my towel to cover the bed" i said by pointing the towel on the floor.

"ah.. right.. im sorry babe.. lets sleep then, i hope we got another round tomorrow.. goodnight my princess" he said as he kissed my lips again and my forehead.

"goodnight my prince" i said, hug him and close my eyes.

in the morning, i wake early before Zen, i wash the towel from the blood last night, after it cleans, i take my phones, sit on the bed beside Zen and check the chat room.

V : hello MC

MC : V, you're here.

Jumin has entered the chatrolm

Jumin : you arrived V?

V : yes, i got some decision since we got meeting yesterday.

MC : what is it?

V : the party will be held in 1 weeks. im sorry its so suddenly, but as i see your work i think it will be possible.

Yoosung has entered the chat room.

Yoosung : why you didn't ask anyone opinion first v. its really suddenly, right mc?

MC : well yes, but i believe V got his own reason right?

V : yes thank you for the support mc. we can't make our guest wait too long as we know that mc got many guest to attend our party. we need to let them knows the exact date.

Jumin : well its corect.

Yoosung : uh if everyone said so. how your sleep MC?

i suddenly blushed my mind goes into what happened last night. it was totally amazing and it wasn't a dream, Zen is still peacefully sleeping on my room beside me.

MC : it was great, thanks to Jumin.

Jumin : you're welcome. we're having breakfast in next 1 hours, ill ask then sent you. im gonna take 1 day off and work from home. Jae Hee must bee tired. she still work untill late. hey V, next time you have to tell us if you make another decision. got to go now Elizabeth3rd scratching at my door.

MC : okay thank you again Jumin.

Jae Hee? he usually called her by assistant Kang.. hmm...

V : ill try. i have to go now.

Jumin has left the chat room

V has left the chat room

Yoosung : well i need to go take the bus now, eat well MC.

MC : okay Yoosung, take care.

Yoosung : bye.

Yoosung has left the chat room

party will be held in 1 more week i need to gather more guest. this party will help all RFA members, but before can i just stay in your side a bit more longer Zen, i don't want this day end so fast...

suddenly Zen hands moving looking for something at the bed.

"babe...? ...MC..." he called my name!

"yes darling?" i hold his hand slowly.

"ahh.. you're already awake.. good morning my princess..." he smiled at me.

"morning my prince," i replied and he pulled my hands and makes me fall in his chest. he smell so good.

"i still wants my princess in my side... did everyone wake up?" he hug me and kissed my cheek.

"Jae Hee still sleeping as Jumin said in chat room we got our breakfast in 1 hours, and Jumin aren't going to office today. he let Jae Hee rest" i said to him

"strange.. well nevermind i got 1 more hours to hug you or might be.. something more.."he whisper 2 last word on my ear and make me blush.

"Hyun... don't tease mee..."i said in such pampered ways. he chuckled.

"i love you, MC" he whispered again.

"i love you more.." i replied as he tighten his hug and kissed my lips.

well we got 1 more hours before our breaksfast coming though.

chapter two end


	3. Chapter 3

well here we go again, i think i got lack idea about the smut so now, im gonna make something new with the stories, soo hope u enjoy it. still im sorry for the bad english. u.u

Chapter 3 : Days 12, decision.

its been 11 days im with RFA members. its been great lovely days. except Rika's thing that really unbelievable freak with those Mint Eye. tomorrow the party will be held, since rika apartment wasnt save anymore, ive been living with Zen and all RFA member knows that im having special relation with Zen. Zen told them and yes makes Yoosung a bit make a distance from us.

actually, im having thoughts in my mind, what we gonna be after the party. even Zen said he loves me aswell, its been me who after him. i won't make him confused about me, i won't distract his dream because of me. after all i'm the one who came to RFA and i've been taking my responsibility after joining and now i have to back to my real life.

"Babe, im home... babe?" Zen calling me. while im packaging some stuff. "here you are... what are you doing my princess?" he hug me from back.

"welcome home my prince... i didn't notice that u're home.." i said feeling his hug.

"i've been calling, wait.. what are you doing?" he asked me when realize some of the bag on the room.

"uhm.. i've been thinking to move out.." i told him carefully.

"hmm? why? i thought we gonna live together?" he asked me again.

"... i've been thinking that i have to do something.. well i got older brother... he's been looking for me, when he noticed that i'm working with Jumin, he called Jumin out. he ask about me to Jumin and he just tell me today. he can't reach me because I've been changing my phone number before I'm joining RFA.." i told him.

"... actually, for all this time.. you're the one who knows about us, but we didn't know about you. well im curious but i don't want to bother you to ask about things to you.." Zen loosen his hug and move to the bed while i continued packing things.

"hmmm... what do you want to know Hyun?" i ask him.

"all about you.. your real name, your family, everything... come to bed.. i wanna hug you here" he ask me, i put my things down and climbed the bed.

"well, my name is Alicia Lee , i got one brother. his name is Darrius. our parents are passed away when going in business trip. plane accident. might be you heard it, our family actually close to Jumin, but well i've run from my family since like my parents accident. my brother try to get me engaged with someone. so i live alone until Saeran bring me here. so i was working in a cafe. singing and also bartenders. untill today my life so much better. meeting all of you" i told him the whole stories while put my self on Zen chest.

"I'm... sorry to hear that babe... I've been too busy with my carrier and those scandals. its been really hard time for you.. I'm so sorry" Zen hugged me.

"its fine darlin, i aldy get usually oriented with it. beside I've been so happy being a RFA member" i calmed him down.

"did you really need to move out babe? well.. i... need you here.. with me.."he said almost whispered.

"i will still be your manager, but i need to go. my brother will called Jumin, as long im not going home.."i kissed his cheek.

"mhh.. but.. it wasn't the way i want.. i want you to be here with me.. as my future.. i can't give u everything like Jumin did but.. soon i will..babe.." he move his body to gave us space and he kissed my lips.

"Hyun.. i loved you.. i do.. i love you like i scare that im gonna lose you..thats why i need to know how much i can handle things without you..so if one day you leave me.. i still got reason to live.."i stop him to kissed me and leave him in the bed. i feel burn on my eyes.

"babe.." Zen called me out but i just move from the bedroom to living room, taking my phone checking on the chat room

Jumin Has entered the chatroom.

Jumin : MC, i mean Alicia, why don't you tell us before who are you.

MC : I don't think its necessary, Jumin. did my brother called you again?

Jumin : no, he just called once and explained everything to Jae Hee. then i called him back.

MC : i will not leave before the party Jumin.

Jae Hee has entered the chatroom.

Jae Hee : Bionic IS great company, MC. our company had try to reach corporation with them, but we almost never reach the main CEO, cause hes busy looking for his lost sister that actually with us for this long..

Unknown has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung has entered the chatroom.

Unknown : hello everyone

Yoosung : so, your name is Alicia? such a beautiful name.

MC : hello Saeran, how is your condition now?

Unknown : hello Alicia, its been great, thank you.

Jumin : so you really have to leave?

MC : well im not leaving RFA, as long you aren't fired me Jumin.

Jae Hee : but you leave?

MC : im just only going with my brother home. not leaving RFA.

Jumin : thats good then.

Unknown : anyway guys, im sorry for what happened before, a lot of bad things happened because of me.

Yoosung : no more apologize, Saeran, we already forgive you, beside you're one of us now. our family, right MC?

MC : yes, you're our family also now.

Unknown : thank you.

Jae Hee : by the way wheres Zen, MC?

MC : he's on bedroom, resting.

Jumin : it must be hard time for you both. take your time MC.

MC : we'll be fine, but im gonna sleep soon.

Jumin : ill be leaving, i still got something to do.

Jae Hee : me too. cheer up, MC.

MC : thank you Jae Hee

Jumin has left the chatroom

Jae Hee has left the chatroom

Yoosung : Alicia, cheer up. ill be always here when you need me. i need to log LOLOL now, ill be going, lets go Saeran.

MC : thank you Yoosung.

Yoosung has left the chatroom

Unknown : Alicia, everything gonna be okay, right? you told me, and it is everything gonna be okay.

MC : yes, Saeran. everything gonna be okay.

Unknown : ill be going then. smile, Alicia. wipe your tears.

how did he knows...

MC : thank you, saeran..

Unknown has left the chatroom.

it wasnt because I don't love Zen, it wasn't because i won't back into home, but even he said he loved me, did he? what if im not joining RFA? what if we aren't this close, did he still loves me? all i know i can't stop myself crying. memorizing all the things happened. the dreams is over now.

the party was successful. Zen name recover. he got so many movie and drama offer. My brother also come to the party and officially met all RFA member. Well my brother almost the same like Jumin, handsome and cold to woman. so the press easily blow my brothers name.

"Mr. Lee, thank you for attending our party. its been honored for us have you here" Jae Hee greet Darrius.

"its been a great party well, thank you for invite me here, by the way, wheres Alice? did she tell you already Mr. Han?" Darrius smile at Jumin.

"Please, just call me Jumin, Mr. Lee, yes she told me, shes with Hyun Ryu at the moment, shell be right here in a moment-" Jumin word are unfinished cause i was in his back already with Zen.

"Oppa.." i nod my head to Darrius.

"oh my god..." Suddenly Darrius hug me so tight.

"Oppa.." i hug him back.

"im sorry.. i thought i lose you.. you only i got left, dear.." he whispered on my ears. ive been gone like 1 year from him, honestly i missed him.

"I don't wanna get married with the one I don't know, Oppa" i said almost cry.

"yes, i know.. I'm sorry.. from now on, ill be taking care of you.."he loose his hug.

"Oppa, did you met everyone?" i asked him.

"Yes.." he answered me.

"Oppa, i need to tell you something-" Zen cut my word.

"Mr. Lee, i'm Hyun Ryu.. I'm your sister boyfriend." Zen introduce himself and make my cheek blushing.

"Oh. hello Hyun. is that true Alicia?" he asked me.

"Yes, Oppa.."i answered.

"oh well, prove me well then Hyun. for now ill be taking Alicia with me. thank you for keeping her save. should we go home now. Alicia?" he asked me.

"can we stay a bit longer, Oppa?" i whimpered to Darrius.

"Mr. Lee, i have offer to do some cooperation for our company.. can we talk a bit?" Jumin asked Darrius. thank you Jumin.

"Please, called me Darrius. oh the wine yard you told me in the phone yesterday? i'll be right back, make sure you done when im done" he said then walked with Jumin.

"did you really need to leave babe?" Zen asked me.

"yes.. i need to support my brother since im the one he got.." i said and hide my face. i can't really look at him.

"babe look at me..do you love me?" he hold my chin and make me look at him.

"did i need to explain how much i love you, Hyun?" i asked him back.

"i have one wish.." he told me

"what is it?" i asked him.

"don't look into other guys more than me.. I'll prove to your brother that im worthed for you. untill that days come don't go into someone.."he hold my hand. i nodded.

"i promise, I'll come and propose you. make you my only future" he continued his word.

"you done, dear?" Darrius asked me from behind.

i look into Zen and he nodded. "yes, oppa" i told Darrius.

"why Hyun? why not Jumin? i saw Jumin likes you" Darrius asked me on the way home.

"but he likes Jae Hee more. well its not because he loves Jae Hee, but Hyun.. really stole my heart" i told him.

"because he's handsome? hes an actor, dear. don't you afraid that his feeling just an act?" he asked me.

"thats why i decide to support you more, oppa. let him answer your question. beside i missed you" i told him and put my head in his chest.

"good point. i just wanna protect you until someone can replace me. be tough, dear" he pat my head and i feel something warm on my eyes.

"i know..." i sadly said it.

after all i know, even he said he loves me, he needs me or else, Darrius right. Zen is an actor, it wasn't because I didn't believe him, but after all it seem to be like fall in love on the set. i don't wanna be like when the movies over, the loves over. i want him to prove me. i believe this is the best for us.

chapter 3 end.


	4. Chapter 4

so how is it? i made her name as Alicia Lee and her beloved brother Darrius Lee. well im sorry if it seem to be boring, i wanna write more story plot but too much plot wasnt fun also and i got lack of inspiration and and i need to learn about how to write a story in way good english, might be better if i write it in my origin language. oh well forgive me about that. might be later if i got more idea ill gonna write up some more stories. so here is it ill give u chapter 4.

Chapter 4 : I hate you, I love you

its been 6 month, after MC wasn't around RFA member. Jumin chosen as the RFA leader after V decide to take care Rika from the organization. Jumin also busy with his new project with MC brother, they making they own wine yard. Bionic got great technology to help Jumin make the best quality of wine that exist in entire living and soon Jumin gonna propose Jae Hee. as his wife and Vice CEO.

Jae Hee hair grow longer, and make Jumin completely become protective over her, her name blows as a lot of CEO mention thats shes adorable and extreemly dangerous in the field of business. Jumin feeling so lucky have a critical assistant that help him a lot in his company and also accompanied him as his lover.

"Mr. Han, we got another competitor. they gonna produce another products that having the same quality but lower price, so far i don't see any weak point on them, just only they don't mention wheres made" Jae Hee said while she typing on her laptop.

"they import all the stuff? is that the way they made the product cheaper? well thats great strategy, so they just depends on the currency. well, just let them. its not a competitor. when they didn't found andy producer that provide the stuff they need they will increase the price. make appointment with all local producer, we gonna take over the market" Jumin said as he walking into Jae Hee desk.

"will do, Mr. Han" Jae Hee said and then she take her phone to make a call, but Jumin hold her.

"i mean not now, gorgeous.. i missed you.." Jumin bow himself lower so he can hug Jae Hee from the back.

"Mr-Mr Han... Jumin, we're still working.." Jae Hee stuttered, Jumin always can make her blush hard as he did now to her.

"No one will bother, beside my dad, his on vacation, so no one will bother us.. don't you missed me, sweet heart?" he whispered in Jae Hee ear.

"...i... do.." Jae Hee silenced, even she try to be professional, she missed Jumin aswell, Jumin just back from his business trip today for 1 full week, so she won't be professional today, especially Jumin who make a move.

"I don't mind we losing some profit or else, but i can't lose you.. especially since they noticed you more than i did, it makes me extreemly... jealous.." Jumin bite Jae Hee ear and make Jae Hee moan a bit.

"Jumin..." Jae Hee try to control herself, since she need to make appointment as Jumin request.

"Sweet heart.. i want you.. should we continue this at home? its lunch break, after you done making appointments, we don't need to back at office." Jumin loose his arms and walk into his desk.

"as you wish.. Mr. Han" Jae Hee taking a deep breath from Jumin attacks and she take her phone to make appointment. Jumin smile when he looks at Jae Hee reaction. suddenly his phone vibrating. he got new messages. Its from MC.

MC

* _its been 6 month already, hows everyone Jumin? some of the guest ask me as if we got party or another project that we held. since you and oppa get along, i have nothing to do than waiting another job and see Zen from the TV._

 _I've trying to be positive as you said, but somehow i feel its like fall in love on the set. when movies over, loves over. look at Zen now, hes always with that girls in his drama, even when they were not on the project.._

 _he gave me nothing after the last message 6 month a go.._

 _even if i gave up, i will not gave up about RFA by the way, congratulation with the engagement. i hope you both the best._

Jumin taking a deep breath, he doesn't even get any actual news from Zen. since Zen going international, he hardly reach. Jumin can't blame MC about her decision to live with her brother, she need to make sure about Zen but now Jumin thinks that Zen already overrated, but also worried if something bad happened.

Jumin

* _have faith in Zen, Alicia. even hes annoying, i believe he chase something as he dreamed for him and for you. he didn't really contact me also. thank you, Jae Hee missed you as well._

after he replied MC message, he look into Jae Hee to make sure she done on her phone and then he make a call to Zen.

"Hello, Hyun?" Jumin said that make Jae Hee stare Jumin.

"Jumin?"

"yes. why are you erasing my number?"

"no, i lost my phone. Jumin, i can't explain right now. too crowded here. thanks god you called, I'll message you later,"

"okay. I'll wait" Jumin close the phone. he was right, Zen got something, he can feel in his voice.

"something happened, Mr. Han?" Jae Hee ask Jumin.

"i think so, just wait. did you done making the appointment?" he smile to Jae Hee

"yes.." Jae Hee suddenly blushing.

"great. let's go home" Jumim said as he read 1 new message in his phone.

Zen

 _*thanks god you called me, Jumin. i lost my phone 2 months a go, and this producer makes a great rumor about me and the actress on the drama ive been starring. they wanted a high rating. i lost MC number. i can't go anywhere since im in his contract. and the problem is this girls is falling to me and she close to the producer. i need 1 more week then ill be free. the contract over. i can't really make a long call since this girls always around me. please tell MC, ill be in Korea in 1 more week._

meanwhile MC looking at her phone, her photos and Zen, she remembers how Zen treat her every he back from his rehearsal, when they both spending the times together, the time that they met from the first time. she felt something empty in her hearts. she missed Zen so damn much.

"Hyun..." she mumbled and touch her phone screen. her tears drop on the screen.

"Alicia?" Darrius voice make her wipe her tears in hurry.

"Yes oppa?" MC answered.

"you cried again?" Darrius hold her shoulder.

"i.. i.. missed him.. oppa.. "she stammered cried and hug his brother.

"shhh... don't cry dear.. if you can't take it anymore just let him go.. but if you have faith on him.. be though.. look at you, you aren't fit with this tears.." Darrius calm his sister.

"i don't know.. i just missed him.. like crazy. its hurt me oppa..."MC cried alot.

suddenly her phone is ringing. Jumin calling.

"yes Jumin?" MC answer as she lean on his brother chest, shes a total childish when he with her brother.

"we gonna have another party in next 1 week. can you gather some guest to attend the party? especially from the press, model and movie"

"yes i can, but why is so sudden?"

"6 month wasn't too sudden i guess, you with Darrius, Alicia?"

"yes. why?"

"tell him to reply my text. he always ignore all job when he with you"

"ah.. right.."

"okay then, ill see you tomorrow. im gonna visit you."

"okay Jumin."

"Jumin?" Darrius ask me, i nodded.

"he told me to tell you to reply his text oppa" i told him after.

"ops. yeah, ill gonna text him back later, but for now i have to make sure that my little princess okay" darrius touch my nose tip.

"soon i will, oppa go go" MC ask her brother back to work.

deep down inside, something is missing. MC missed Zen so damn much, everytime her brother said princess it much remind her of him. but though she need to prepare another party that Jumin request her to.

while prepare the next party, MC collecting some data as she watch some tv shows. it helps her to reduce the feeling into Zen. but suddenly some infotainment show are interrupt into the tv show, big news that k drama having love in set, Zen gonna have a special relationship with Miss K the main actress on the k drama.

"miss K how u feel about this?" one of the reporter ask her.

"about what? im just giving the audience my best with this drama" She said with such happy smile.

"what about your kissing scene with Zen?" another reporter ask her.

"im so excited! he always be so sweet at me, make me so nervous!" Miss K answer the question with such blushing cheek.

"So how is it Zen?" the press ask him. but he just give a warm smile and passed the camera.

MC stand still she just close her mouth with her hands, she feel something wet run from her eyes, as the news back into the K drama, MC turn off the tv. this is wasn't the first time that Zen got something like this but he doesnt even let her know. when he decide to go international, he also stop her as his own manager. MC close her face with both of her hands and suddenly her phones is vibrating. Yoosung send her a message.

Yoosung

 _*MC are you okay? ive just seen something might be another rumor for Zen.. i wish you still have believe for Zen, cause i know he love you._ _MC_

MC

 _*i don't know anymore Yoosung. that smile and he gave me nothing so far. it feels like i wanna hate him do bad right now, but in the same time i feel the love that could kill me. this is insane... i can't take it anymore.._

in the next day, Jumin watching the TV and drinking his tea with Jae Hee. Jae Hee a bit pissed off cause her lovely Zen get too close to someone more than MC did.

"what the hell is going on here! why he could give that freaking girl that smile? and he gave nothing to MC so far. Zen so mean. this is overrated! im going to call MC" she yelled out but Jumin hold her waist and hugged her waist and make her closed to him.

"Love... have a faith on Zen, beside what makes you so pissed off? you getting jealous because Zen gonna have kissing scene with that girl, huh?" Jumin hug her tight that make her blush hard.

"Jumin.. I'm totally worried about MC, don't you see her too much crying.. this isn't fair let her suffer about Zen.."Jae Hee explain to Jumin with her red cheeks

"that news are taken 3 days a go. Zen must be arriving at Korea now. hes done his contract... it must be hard to be him. so many people crazy over him" Jumin tell Jae Hee and he gave his phone to Jae Hee and let Jae Hee read the whole messages.

"you know but you didn't tell MC? you mean Jumin." Jae Hee protested.

"MC the one who ask to separate from Zen, shes the one who need to be tested. not Zen. can't you see how suffer Zen when he had to decide everything without MC? might be he can be a great actor out there, but chasing MC like this wasn't that easy. look at MC, even she cried everyday, she got her brother who will be with her everytime she needs him, but Zen? he do all alone" Jumin explain again.

Jaehee touch Jumin cheeks, then she bows to hug Jumin head which is in her stomach, then she kissed Jumin top head.

"but, we can't let them hurting each other right, love?" Jae Hee smile at Jumin and makes his cheeks become pink.

"yes but, they made their way harder though. not us. just let it, beside tomorrow ill ask her to pick him out on airport." Jumin said as he pull Jae Hee blazer down.

"w-what.. are.. you... doinggg" Jae Hee stuttered and stammered wanted to pull back her blazer but Jumin hold her.

"I'm going to... not to go to office again.. today" Jumin said and lift Jae Hee in his arms to his bedroom.

"Juminnnnn #!#* !*$" she try to escape and fail. she lack of power to escape the love from her fiance

MC feel so complicated with everything around her now. shes the one who wanted Zen to prove her what he says. but now, she realize that she needs Zen even more. its hurt herself when Zen gave something that only belong to her to somebody else. even she regret all decision she made. its too late. its her who set Zen free.

Today Jumin ask her to pick someone at airport. even she doesn't want to deal with the world which might be where Zen in it, but this is it she have to. she try to look good even she had no anymore Zen with her. but everytime she look at the mirror, she put blush-on her cheek, lipstick on her lips, she remember how she wanted to be perfect when she met Zen for the first time. at least one day, Zen will met her smile, even might be Zen wasn't anymore want her. she wait on the airport to pick up someone that Jumin ask her to. Jumin said that the person already recognize her, so that person will come to her.

"Excuse me, Miss MC?" that someone called MC.

"Yes, our car already wait-" MC freezed that guys is Zen and he smiled at MC

"Hello.. should we get going?" he warmly smile at MC but MC only nodded, hide her face and open the door car for Zen. as she felt tears cames out from her eyes.

the car is going into Jumin home, inside MC still hide her face look outside the window. hide her tears from Zen, and Zen looks doesn't really care with what happened there, he looks really calm. suddenly his phone is ringing.

"yes miss K?" he answering without noticing MC.

"where are you? ive been looking for you Zen"

"im not anymore with the movies"

"but why.. i thought you want this"

"i do.. even i love my job, but my life wasn't a movie. we got high rate cause we do good, not because act outside the movie, beside, my contacts is over"

"you mean us? it wasn't an act. i thought we got the same feeling. especially that kiss scene, its special for me"

"its a scene. i do my job as an actor. thats all"

"you jerk."

"thank you." he drop the phone and act like nothing happened. meanwhile she look at MC from his corner sight. wiping her tears with tissue, he wants to hug the one he love, but he have to hold himself.

once again.

they both arrived at Jumin penthouse, MC mind goes blank. everything seem like a needle for her all the good memories are happened on this penthouse, she severely take a deep breath keep her self calm and not overreacting with all the questions in her head that she wanna dart to Jumin and Zen. they both walk crossing Jumin garden. Zen wasn't look at MC at all he just try to ignore her, even he trying hard to keep himself that way.

"i hate you zen.." MC words suddenly comes out as she can't hold her self to be calm, hide her face which already full of tears. she stand still not far from Zen

Zen freezed, turn his body into MC and look at her.

"let's end this.. i can't take it anymore.. this love are killing me, just tell me that we're over. so i can kill the feeling i have so i have strength to hate you.." MC trying not to cry but every words that she tell like a knife that shatter her hearts into piece. Zen moving closer to MC and hug her like a missing piece of puzzle that matched each other. Zen hold MC cheeks look her eyes.

"yes..let's end this.."

Chapter four ends


End file.
